


Suffering in Silence

by Avvet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvet/pseuds/Avvet
Summary: Constanze cannot get the thought of Akko out of her head, it's more disruptive than the girl herself.





	Suffering in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one to see that Constanze totally was crushing on Akko during her episode, right?

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._ Constanze couldn't focus. She was tapping her pencil on the drafting table hoping to excite her brain to work, but she couldn't. She put the pencil down and got out of her chair, walking around, sliding her hands down her face in frustration.  
  
_Akko Akko Akko Akko._ It's all she could think about. She was both lucky and terribly unlucky that Akko was too dense to recognize that all the things Constanze did with her and only did for her was because she had a devastating crush on the girl. Constanze was afraid her crush was too obvious, but it seems turning your one of a kind ship into a mecha because of one girl was too subtle for Akko.  
  
Constanze smiled, her eyes closed, as she remembered how hard Akko worked to earn her forgiveness, how close Akko got to her. Akko was a very affectionate person where Constanze was not, but she didn't totally mind when Akko picked her up in a strong hug and rubbed her face against hers like some kind of cat. Constanze blushed at the memory, her cheeks warming her hands. Constanze could never bring herself to "say" anything to Akko about her own feelings, so she just stuck with doing things for Akko and hoping for her to notice Constanze's feelings for her. Or at least get some more physical contact from Akko's appreciation.  
  
Constanze was not getting anymore work done today. She made her way to the exit and shut off the lights. Only to hear a yelp that shocked Constanze, turning the lights back on to investigate. Akko had come down to her workshop holding a small basket and wearing casual clothes. Constanze slowly blinked at Akko in surprised confusion before closing her eyes and breathing out her nose. She pointed up, signing that Akko should leave, along with Constanze.  
  
"O-okay" Akko said.  
  
Akko went to the group exit following Constanze and they left the workshop for a day of no more work. Constanze fiddled with her hands nervously with Akko so close to her unexpectedly. It was definitely a very good surprise, but Constanze wasn't sure what to do. She didn't expect Akko to visit her, but Constanze was very willing to drop everything anyway to spend some time with Akko in any case. Constanze smiled at the idea of spending alone time with Akko, it might be more than Constanze could handle. But she knew she wouldn't "say" anything to Akko about it. She would just wait, spending time with Akko as much as she could, doing whatever she could for her, suffering in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the more that I write the fewer words I use. Each fic has fewer and fewer words in it.


End file.
